Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{4} \times 2\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{13}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 13}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{91}{20}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{11}{20}$